Dark desire
by Witty
Summary: En esta vida todos deseamos cosas muchas cosas, cosas imposibles de tener, cosas al alcanse de tus manos y tambien cosas que jamas pensabas que podrías desear. Pero que pasaría si lo todo lo que deseas lo tienes, excepto lo que deseas con toda el alma.SxJ
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos aquí estoy de nuevo con mi segundo fanfiction, espero que sea de su agrado porque es el primer intento de fanfiction yaoi que hago a ver que tal esta, ya saben que recibo con mucho gusto sus reviews (pero dejen no sean malvados y malvadas), tengo las puertas a biertas para recibir sugerencias, quejas, reclamos, tomatazos, gritos, advertencias, globos con harina, hasta amenazas, bueno todo lo que sirva para mostrar felicidad, tristeza, enojo etc… ok ya saben. BYE. Reviews PLEASE.

Bueno Shippo y Niña ya al fin después de tantooooooo tiempo lo hice y se los dedicoa ustedes dos que me ayudaron y me apoyaron con esto y pues aquí esta disfrútenlo y dejen reviews par de lacras. Saludos a Rubi-chan que no sabe que yo escribi esto y a jijiji que esa en las mismas. Reviewz cuarteto de lacrillas.

Reviews lectores.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otra vez ese maldito estúpido ojos azules se cree tanto, no creía que pudiera haber una persona como el demasiado creído, cree que es el mejor en todo. Pero no entiendo quien puede aguantar a ese antipático amargado que se la pasa en las computadoras o en su empresa, claro que tan joven y tener una empresa es algo de admirar, pero no deja de ser un amargado que siempre esta tratando de ganarle a Yami pero a que estúpido es nunca, nunca, nunca le va a ganar es el rey de los juegos ¿que nunca lo va a entender ese terco infernal?. Lo dudo el se cree tan perfecto que nunca acepta sus errores, mas es un maldito, pero hoy tengo que verlo debo ir a su oficina y darle algo que tengo muchas ganas de darle.

Llegando a su empresa el guardia me deja pasar, soy muy conocido por aquí el guardia no me hace ninguna pregunta camino por los pasillos solitarios parece que no hay nadie, al fin llego a mi destino, llego a esa enorme puerta café y dudo un poco en entrar o no un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo y me decido a entrar, al fondo de esa enorme oficina veo una silla de espaldas ocupada por él.

Joey que haces aquí.

No nada, nada, nada.

Empiezo a comentarle cosas y veo que el se empieza a poner nervioso yo sé que solo finge ser muy duro pero seguiré con esto para ver que hace.

Joey por favor deja de estarme fregando no me estas diciendo nada ya me hartaste, nadamas viniste a estarme fregando o que?.

Vine a… a…

A que? Maldición! Dime Joey.

A… a… a…a…

Joey estas colmando mi paciencia y estas haciendo perder mi tiempo mi valioso tiempo dime de una vez a que viniste y déjate de rodeos.

Esta bien, vine a darte algo.

Algo! Tú! Ja! Anda ya dámelo quiero ver que es. Con un tono burlón..

Esta bien tu me dijiste que te lo diera.

Joey se empieza a acercar lentamente.

Joey no te me acerques, recuerda que debes obedecerme con el tronido de mis dedos, y sabes que ya lárgate. Que no escuchas estoy tronando mis dedos osea que quiero que te largues.

Salgo de esa oficina y me alejo lentamente camino por las calles y llego al parque.

Ja, ese tonto que se cree que es de hielo pero no llega ni a madera y se que algun día me va a decir te quiero, yo lo se, lo malo es que se cree superior presume que todas quieren con el y dice que yo me estoy muriendo por tener su amor.

Jajajajajaja, no me importa lo que diga yo sé que tarde o temprano me dará su amor, porque yo he escuchado que cuando me acerco se agita mucho su respiración se pone nervioso y dice cosas muy incoherentes y yo sé que el se esta muriendo porque yo le dé un beso, pero le encanta poner en ridículo a los demás.


	2. Confesiones

Bueno este es el segundo capítulo de este fanfiction que sorry por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar no había tenido nada, nada, nada de tiempo para siquiera pensar en como iba a continuar pero bueno aquí esta el segundo capítulo de esta historia.

Gracias ha los que dejaron reviews se los agradezco mucho y pues ya saben en este segundo capitulo también me gustaría que me dejaran reviews ya saben que pueden dejar quejas, sugerencias, amenazas, demandas, tomatazos, gritos, felicitaciones, saludos etc… todo lo que ustedes quieran y les guste para poder expresarse ok?

Gracias BYE!

...….…………….…………………………………………..

Confesiones 

º

ºº

ººº

ººº

ºººº

ººººº

ºººººº

ººººººº

ºººººººº

En una fresca, tranquila, oscura y silenciosa noche estaba un castaño ojiazul encerrado en un oscuro cuarto, pensando en un extraño suceso que le había pasado horas antes.

¿Cómo le puedo confesar todo lo que siento por él? No podría una persona tan importante como yo no puede ser vista con un perro faldero como él, pero mi interior esta sufriendo solo por un beso suyo me podría morir.

Nose que hacer él esta en mis pensamientos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero siempre he temido de decirle, mas mi orgullo no me deja hablar soy demasiado orgulloso.

SETO!

Que quieres Mokuba

He estado tocando tu puerta desde hace media hora y tú ni en cuenta.

Lo siento Mokuba estaba distraído, pero pasa tengo que preguntarte algo.

Ok.- Ya dentro de la oscura habitación.- que pasa?

Mira este …mmmmmm… cofcof… este…hmmmm.

Me vas a decir o no? Dime ni me voy a enojar.

Esta bien es que no hallo si revelar mis sentimientos ante alguien.

Adivino decírselos a Joey verdad?

Que! Estas loco Mokuba.

Por favor es obvio que te gusta te pones muy feliz cuando lo ves, nervioso cuando se acerca, dices puras estupideces cuando estas hablando, te pones rojo como tomate algunas veces cuando lo ves depende de las circunstancias en las que estés claro

En serio es tan notorio.

Por favor Seto Kaiba nunca esta nervioso, ni mucho menos rojo como tomate.

Necesito ser más discreto.

Si pero aun así necesitas decírselo.

No claro que no se lo diré.

Seto si tu no lo haces nadie lo va a hacer por ti.

No lo puedes hacer tu?

Seto no hagas cara de perrito regañado y no, no le puedo decir por ti.

Esta bien yo le digo.

En casa de Joey

Ring,ring.

Yo contesto hermano.

Bueno, quien habla.

Este, hummmm, se, se, se encuentra Joey.

Si permítame de parte?

Sí este yo,

Ok Joey te habla, yo.

Hay viene.

Gracias. Pero que tonta es.

Bueno quien habla.

Joey este necesito hablar contigo en el parque por favor.

A si a que hora.

Te veo en 15 minutos.

Ok te veo haya.

Ok adiós.

Adiós.

Quien seria que quiere hablar conmigo de algo muy importante.

En casa de los Kaiba.

Maldito Seto vas a ver siempre me toca a mi hacer el ridículo.

Mokuba no le iba a hablar yo iba a reconocer mi voz.

Seto pero me hiciste quedar en ridículo.

Claro que no ni siquiera dijiste tu nombre.

Como iba a decir mi nombre yo no tengo nada que ver en este asunto.

15 minutos después, en un parque de por ahí no muy lejano un castaño se quedó de ver con un güero muy simpático.

Por que Joey tarda tanto?

Seto todavía ni es la hora faltan 5 minutos que tu sea extra puntual no quiere decir que todas las personas lo sean.

Mokuba el tiempo transcurre tan lentamente que ya no aguanto. Muévete estupido reloj.

Seto relájate, no pierdas la calma recuerda que debe parecer un encuentro casual.

Mokuba no puedo hacer esto.

Claro que puedes pero cálmate, tranquilízate, deja de moverte ya. Mira creo que ahí viene y yo me voy a esconder, bueno recuerdas como lo vas a hacer.

Si voy a chocar accidentalmente con él y después me pongo a platicar y luego, después le digo.

Si, pero de que van a platicar?

No había pensado en eso.

Bueno luego piensas por que hay viene así que adiós.

Quien me pudo haber citado aquí habrá sido Kaiba quien me citó al fin se habrá decidido en confesarlo, no creo Kaiba sí claro.

Maldito Mokuba porque me dejo solo ahora de que voy a hablar con Joey.

Creo que mi hermano si va a chocar con Joey por accidente. Auch eso debió doler.

Fíjate imbe… Joey

Estu…Kaiba ¿pero que haces en este parque?

Este…cofcof… estoy buscando a alguien, sí a alguien. /maldición siento que el color esta subiendo a mis mejillas/

Enserio que coincidencia yo también, alguien que me dijo que me quería ver aquí en el parque en 15 minutos. /Que raro que Kaiba ande por acá chance y si es le quien me citó/

Y no, no,no… sabes para que. / Uff no sabe quien fue quien lo citó/

Seto que tienes estas enfermo. / Jeje se puso rojo jajajaja/

No, ¿por qué/rayos porque lo dirá/

Porque estas tartamudeando y estas sudando. / esta nervioso ya sabia si le gusto jeje yija/

Enserio yo, yo, no lo había notado. / Mokuba tenia razón me pongo muy nervioso y no puedo articular palabras./

Creo que mejor me voy a mi casa se ha de haber acobardado. /uy que nervios que me dirá/

No, no, es…espera, necesito hablar contigo es,es, es algo muy importante. / Bueno ahora es momento de la verdad pero que voy a hacer/

Ok al fin de cuentas no tengo nada que hacer.

Joey esque mira… /no sé que le voy a decir/

Seto que pasa /jajaja esta nervioso/

Joey hay que caminar se esta oscureciendo y el parque es muy peligroso. /no me gustaría que Mokuba viera esto./

Ok tienes razón.

Joey mira…

Que Seto.

De pronto un silencio muy incómodo se apodera de ambos. Seto debe actuar, empieza acercarse toma lentamente la cara de Joey.

Seto.

Pero antes de que Joey pueda terminar su frase siente los labios de Seto sobre los suyos. De pronto un mar de sentimientos empiezan a renacer y todo es perfecto ese beso, su primer beso fue perfecto.

Seto que fue eso.

Un beso

Ya lo sé ¿pero porque?

Simplemente porque desde hace mucho tiempo que quiero confesarte todo lo que siento, pero por temor no me atrevía a dirigirte palabra y decirte te amo. Pero ahora tengo el valor necesario y suficiente para decirte…

TE AMO JOEY.

Al fin puedo subir un nuevo capitulo Pido una enorme disculpa a todos porque no habia tenido nada nada de tiempo de hacerlo pero aquí esta disfrútenlo. REVIEWS PLEASE.


End file.
